in the past to change
by sscbookworm
Summary: harry and hermione go back in time to change history while they teach dada. TIME TRAVEL! POWERFUL HARRY AND HERMIONE! SUPER HARRY AND HERMIONE! HARRY/HERMIONE H/HHR HARMONY FIC! JAMES/LILLY, SIRIUS/OC, JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so it's a harry potter one it's called in the past to change and is a harry/Hermione one with a bit of James/Lilly too

Summary: harry can't stand seeing all the dead peoples because of the war and with Hermione they are going back in time to change it all while teaching DADA!

In the past to change

"So you're telling me that we are going to save all the people who died?" harry asked, they were in the headmaster office at Hogwarts; he, Hermione and Dumbledore were discussing the project of going back in time. "Yes Dumbledore said, that is the plan you have to pretend that you are Harry Dubouychon and Hermione Poitier you are both from France and you went to Beauxbaton School, you will ask me to teach DADA, remember that you mustn't tell anybody they will have to guess by themselves". "Wow can you believe it harry padfoot moony your parents Pettigrew snape the longbottoms all those people!" Hermione spoke for the first time but then she bite her lips "but how are we going back in time?" she asked "that is my part in the plan I've created a portkey that will take you right in front of the gates of Hogwarts in the marauders seventh year" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling "when are we going t to do this?" the too seventeen year old asked at the same time. "As soon as you have packed what you want to take with you" Dumbledore told them with a smile. Both harry and Hermione waved their fingers a bit and their trunks were right in front of them "ok in this case take those bracelets and think about your destination they will take you back whenever you want them to" they immediately took them and they disappeared with a flash of white light.

Harry looked around he was in front of Hogwarts 'gates "well 'mione here we are Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" he said trying to act like he was in awe in front of the castle "yephis best friend answered it is just like its description in Hogwarts a history" just then a younger looking professor McGonagall came looking like she was going to explode "potter what are you doing here and who is this girl with you ? is that one of your pranks? School don't start until the first of September" harry acted like he was surprised and before he could do anything Hermione started to talk "excuse me Madame I am Hermione Poitier and this is harry Dupuis we are both muggleborn we learned at beauxbaton school and we would like to speak to the headmaster to offer our services as professors of defense against dark art" the transfiguration teacher looked confused for a second before saying" excuse me but you looked a lot like one if my students but now that you say it you don't have the same eyes , I'm professor Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress of this school come in I'll show you the headmaster's office " they followed McGonagall all the way to the headmaster's office where she spoke the password and knocked at the door " Enter " said the familiar voice. The time-meddlers and their ex-head of house entered Dumbledore's office "Ah Mr. potter what did you do to get to my office before the start of term" "Er Albus he is not jame potter" harry couldn't stand it anymore he started laughing and soon Hermione joined him "excuse me but it is just that it is the second time somebody think that I am james potter , I am harry Dupuis and this is Hermione poitier and we want to offer our services as DADA professors" "may I ask how old are you?" "I am seventeen and Hermione is going to be eighteen in September." "shouldn't you be in your seventh year?" "No we um kind of skipped a year " said Hermione dumbeldore looked thoughtful for a minute then said "ok so I am going to interview you . why do you want to teach DADA? " " because Voldemort killed my parents I want to teach everyone how to defend their selves against that bastard" answered harry "as for me I want to help harry and defeat that excuse of a human being once and for all" "may I ask why you were saying voldemort instead of you-know-who?" "riddle doesn't deserve respect." Replied Hermione "beside fear of the name only increases fear for the thing itself" said the time travellers at the same time "how do you know about tom ridlle" "well it's a long story, and yimou have to guess something so we can tell you" Albus looked suspicious but let it go "no I want you two to duel me" "D'accord"(OK) said the two "READY SET GO" shouted dumbeldore then he sent fire ropes at them which they deflected with a casual wave of the hand sending water and wind at him and knocking him out before stupefying him wandlessly "I must say I am impressed you both are really powerful I can see why you skipped a year " he said with a twinkle in his eyes "Minerva please show them their quarters please" "Thank you professors" said the two young professor "you are very welcome dear and please call us albus and minerva" "entendu" said harry (OK). With that they followed Minerva to the portrait of godric Gryffindor "hello there Minerva who have you brough?" "Hello lord Gryffindor those are our new DADA teachers "Well choose a password then" "True courage" said harry and Hermione together "oh I am going to like those two said the portrait as he moved to let them pass.

With that the two new professors entered their quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap2:**

A/N: sorry about my writing I am only 12 so… plus I only speak English since three years so…

Disclaimer: I only own the plot everything else belong to jkr

_Potter manor, September first:_

James harold potter jumped from his bed it was the day he was going to board the express and go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he vowed to make this year unforgettable to all , he wanted the teachers to remember him and his best friends as the most troublemaking students and the most brilliant students, but the one thing he really wanted badly was to get the love of his life Lilly Evans to finally go out with him. James really did love Lilly but she seemed to hate him "maybe if I behave and try not to prank Snape she will agree he tough", he got dressed and ready then got down to breakfast to be met by his brother in all but blood Sirius black who after being disowned and running away from his family had moved to him. "Hey padfoot exited?" "you bet prongsy, I can't wait to see dear old snivellus" "yeah watch out junior deathmunchers the marauders are back" exclaimed James.

_Hogwarts express:_

James Sirius Remus and peter were searching for a compartment when they found one with two peoples who seemed engrossed in two thick and old looking books Sirius knocked and said "excuse me?" "Oui ?" answered Hermione looking up, « ah vous êtes français est qu'on peux s'assoir ici on en a marre de chercher et franchement être debout pendant que le train marche c'est chiant » « ok » said hermione just then harry looked up and smiled « bonjour je suis harry dupuis et voici hermione poitier nous sommes vos prof de défense » « wow tu ressembles a James t'es sur que vous êtes pas jumeaux » said sirius « ouep answered harry I'm muggleborn » « so come in you just said that you couldn't bear staying outside anymore" just then they heard somebody scream in pain not three seconds later harry and Hermione where out of the compartment quickly followed by the marauders here right in front of them were death eaters crucio-ing some first years student.

Harry and Hermione were behind the death eaters within seconds and were able to wordlessly stun them the two death eaters who were torturing the students fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' the other death eaters started to attack the two teachers "aveda kedavra " one of them screamed at Hermione who took Harry's hand and when the spell hit them it just got absorbed by a golden glow before a white beam of light shot from the two interlaced hands to be hit all the death eaters who fell to the ground stunned.

Harry and Hermione who both had a healing diploma started healing all the wonded and then told the driver to restart the machine while they vanished the dead death eaters to a cell harry had in his extendable trunk.

When they got to to hogsmade station both harry and Hermione went to see dumbeldore emydiatly when they got to the gargoyle it opened and let them in. they knocked on the door "come in" said dumbeldore

When they entered he invited them to seat and to take a lemon drop which they accepted "no do you mind telling me what happened on the train rumors say that you deflected a killing curse is that true? If it is I would like to know how" asked the ancient wizard "well yes it is indeed true and to do it doesn't need much power, really, you see, to cast a killing curse you have to use hate so to deflect it you have to use love" explained Hermione "oh and the death eaters are dead you might want to see the bodies and give them to the aurors" added harry "they are in my trunk in a holding cell" he said and then conjured his trunk and handed it to the headmaster "this one only contain a cell my stuff are in another one" he informed him. "I'll have the aurors check the corpses now let get down."

_Meanwhile in the great hall: _

Dumbeldore and the defense professors weren't in the great hall and everyone was whispering, every one including the marauders "hey do you know where are the defense professors? Asked padfoot" "probably with dumbles" answered prongs, oh and lillyflower would you go on a date with me?" he shouted the last part to a certain green-eyed girl across the lion table "never I will go out with you when pigs will flie potter" she yelled at him sending a bat bogey hex witch he dodged.

**AN: **so sorry I could not update sooner I swear I'll make I up in later chapters oh and please do review I would like to know what you think about my stories, oh and I want you to tell me what would you want the first DADA lesson to be about.

_Love from,_

_Sira1999_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap3:**

Hey so I updated yesterday and I know you probably find it really short, I told yo I was gonna make it up to ya, well I am. Oh and I know someone who gonna wish I was a howler when I will hem _yell_ at him for changing harry's name to dubouychon. (btw that is my bff)

**Disclaimer**: if you are stupid you'll think it belongs to me . sorry to burst your bubble but it belong to jk rowling

_Great hall:_

When the headmaster and the new DADA teachers entered the great hall, all four tables stopped whispering for a minute before they continued louder this time. _"Aren't those two peoples the ones that saved us from the death eaters" "wow, the guy sure look like potter" "I wonder if the girl would go on a date with me" "I will have to report to the dark lord about those two mudbloods" _

"SILENCE" shouted Dumbledore. Instantly everyone dropped what they were doing to listen to him. "Welcome, first years to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and welcome back to the others, I would like to tell the new students and remind the old one too –look at the marauders- that the forbidden forest is like you would've guessed forbidden. Our new heads are Lilly Evans and James Potter. Our new defenses against the dark art teachers are Harry Dupuis and Hermione Poitier." And with that he sat down.

_After the feast, Gryffindor tower, seventh year dorm,_

"sooooo what do you think of the new DADA teachers?" asked Sirius . "well they sure are powerful, they are the only ones that have been hit by a killing curse and survived which is kind of weird" said James "plus harry look a lot like me which is even weirder. Moony? " "well they can be trusted –the wolf in me hadn't reacted badly to them but I don't know they smell familiar especially the man" answered the lycanthrope. "ok , with that said lets plan the prank for tomorrow morning " said peter

_Meanwhile, seventh year girls dorm,_

"so girls how was your summer ?" asked Mary McKinnon "great, Lilly how was yours?" answered Alice prewitt, " horrible, I had to spend time with petunia and her fiancé Vernon the great whale dursley, Mary tell us about yours." "was great I spent time with my grandparents." "so , began Alice, how are things going on between you and potter Lilly ?" "still hate him" was the answer of the red-head. "what do you think of the new DADA teachers?" "Well they saved many peoples and killed many death eaters so they can be trusted and I think that the guy is hawt" answered Mary "too bad you only have eyes for Sirius" teased Alice.

_Next morning, breakfast time, great hall,_

The students and professors were all eating when all of a sudden they heard loud "POP"s but nothing happened until a hefflpuff spoke in what sounded like Lebanese Arabic "chou sarr?" (what happened?) another one said in French "sacre bleu!" (it is a lot like saying "bloody hell") and the all of a sudden the students and staff started to talk and everybody was talking in different languages: Dumbledore was speaking Arabic McGonagall was speaking Chinese etc….. the only peoples who still spoke English were Harry Hermione the marauders and Lilly. "twenty pointsto griffindor for such a great potion" said Harry "but five points from the lions for pranking their fellow classmates" continued Hermione. And with a flick of their wand everybody was back to normal.

_After breakfast, defense against the dark art classroom,_

" 'Mione I'm nervous" complained Harry "don't you'll be great, now stop whining" she ordered . they had their first class with the first year Gryffindor and slytherin. Then there was a knock on the door "enter, said the two teachers together." A little girl entered she seemed to be a gryffindor "bonjour professeurs, je tenais a vous remercier de m'avoir secourue"(hello professors I wanted to thank you for rescuing me ) she said shyly "ne sois pas timide" said Hermione (don't be shy) "and it was nothing really we'll teach you how to do it later this year" said Harry "now tell us where did you learn French?" "well I go to a French school so I speak French better than English" "ah d'accord" said Hermione "alors on va te parler en francais mais quell est ton nom?" (what is your name?) "my name is adelia malfoy " she answered.

AN: fastest update, I know it I short but I wanted to make it stop there so I could have some suspens, so like it hit the review button, hate it? Why? I want to please the readers so tell me what you think and please tell me what you want the DADA lesson to be about by pm soon enough.

_Love from,_

_Sira1999_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: **

**Author's note: hello sorry for not updating but I had a lot of work. Plus I think I experienced writer's block! Anyway I'll make a deal with you guys the more you'll delight me with reviews the faster I'll update!**

_**Last chapter:**_

"_**What is your name?" "Adelia Malfoy" **_

**Chap4: **

Just as she said that the rest of the class entered. Almost all the first years, with the exception of some Slytherins were scared but exited. Some of them were fidgeting nervously, others wore goofy grins, and others were standing proudly like the good little purebloods they were. Anyway let's get back to our two time-travelers now shall we? How do you think they would feel? Well knowing them they would probably be as nervous as their students, but because they are the teachers they must maintain a confident and relaxed mask, and if they couldn't mask their nervousness in front of a bunch of first years, what would they do in front of the marauders?

After some silence Harry decided to break the ice. "Hello everyone, and welcome to your first year at Hogwarts! So! Since it's your first year here, and ours too by the way we're going to go for a walk and explore this beautiful castle!" his proposition was acknowledged with cheers coming from the class. "Well since that dunderhead over there just destroyed my plan let's stick with his!" said Hermione "and what exactly was your plan prof Poitier?" asked Harry cheekily. "Well I was planning on making the students know each other a bit better prof. Dupuis" replied Hermione a smile playing on her face. "Ok guys we have a little change of plans made by our beloved female DADA professor!" at this some of the students pouted a bit, and some even tried to protest. "Wait a sec! You didn't let us finish!" said Hermione grinning from ear to ear "we are going to stop for a picnic by the lake instead of going to the great hall for lunch!" at this all the students cheered again.

They spend all morning walking around the grounds and the forest's edge, Hermione and Harry were showing them dangerous plants (not too dangerous, around X or XX) and creatures (same class as the plants). The students were eagerly listening and taking notes all absorbed in the lesson.

About an hour before lunchtime the students and professors stopped by the lake. "Now watch!" said Harry, he tossed a piece of bread in the lake and the giant squid emerged to the surface. All the students gasped as they saw it as the monstrous animal emerged from the deeps and swallowed the bread. Hermione then told the students to sit in a circle. "So now we are going to play a little game!" she told them, she then transfigured a rock into a cloth and held it so every student could see it. "We will now like I said play a muggle game, I'll take the cloth hold it then drop it behind someone, this person has to get up a to and chase me, if I get to do a whole turn then sit to his or her place, if I do this the person will have to introduce him/herself, he/she will then be disqualified. If not I'll introduce myself and get out of the game, got it?" they played that game for the next hour or so till lunch. Harry and Hermione had brought lots of food from the kitchen and the kids had fun. However when Harry looked at Adelia he saw that she was just sitting beneath a tree and looking at her compatriots while toying with her sandwich. He poked Hermione and pointed at the girl with his forehead.

"let's go check on her" said his best friend. Together they walked to the little girl and sat beside her. "hey, why aren't you laughing and talking with other kids? You should be" said Hermione softly. "They call me names", said the little girl. "What kind of names?" asked Harry, fists and jaw clenched in anger, Hermione was no better than him except that she was successful at containing her anger. The youngest Malfoy seemed a little hesitant before telling them. "well Slytherins say that I am a blood traitors and Gryffindor say that I am pureblood b***h" she hadn't said the world only two of the letters. That was enough to Harry and Hermione; they both had been bullied in their childhood so they knew exactly how to stop a bully step by step. They decided to try the first technique, they drew everyone's attention by sending red sparks from their wands and said:"10 points from everyone who dared bully a student verbally or by hitting him/her!" as he said that you could see 1000 emerald 400 rubies, 300 sapphires and 100 topaz going to the upper side of the hourglasses. Hermione, always the most righteous one then proclaimed:" ten points to everyone who suffered from or stood up to bullying, as it shows a great deal of courage!" only 10 emeralds moved with about 200 sapphires, an equal amount of rubies and 300 topaz. "I will personally award ten points to every student who forms a true friendship with someone from another house or try to defend someone from a bully or suffer bullying as well as duck house points from any students who are bullying someone."

Later that day, at dinner the heads asked Harry and Hermione about the points, Hermione just said that they were bullying other peoples. At that the head of the Slytherins house said that he would not have the students being punished for treating "mudbloods and mudwallowers" the way they should be treated. This resulted to Hermione hexing the living daylight out of him; this included a bat-boogey hex that would've made Ginny Weasley proud.

This was going to be a _**long**_ year for the bullies!

**So! I am glad that you are reading my story and will start to schedule my updates, I'll update once a week, every two weeks because I need o write a genius at Hogwarts. Also if anybody is interested by my chamber of secret remake challenge please pm me! And finally thanks to all that read/review/add my stories and please continue doing so! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**


End file.
